Adventure love
by darkneko66
Summary: esta historia va a ser eliminada en los proximos días..
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi historia de " adventure time" versión Fiona y cake :P

Capitulo 1:

Era un dia soleado en aaa ( o como se llame) Fionna se despertó y miro el cielo

Fiona: mmm.. que lindo dia! – le levanto de la cama y fue a vestirse , se puso su remera celeste su pollera azul sus medias y fue para abajo. En la cocina estaba Cake preparando el desayuno

Cake: hola fi! Te hice el desayuno

Fiona: gracias cake! Se ve delicioso! – dijo mirando su plato donde había huevos y tocino, fiona comio gustosa mientras hablaba con cake

Cake: hey niña, el príncipe gumball quiere que vayamos al palacio, dice que consiguió pastelitos hechos de colores!

Fiona: Oh dios , esos son imposibles de conseguir! – mirando sorprendida a cake

Cake: jaja pero no lo es para el príncipe amor – le sonrio , fiona sonrio mirando de forma perdida su plato y le da un sorbo a su jugo

Cake: hey, te gusta el príncipe? – fiona escupe su jugo

Fiona: fuuuuuss! ..p-por supuesto que no! Cake solo somos amigos ¡ mejores amigos y ya. – dijo con las mejillas un leve rosas

Cake: si si, si tu lo dices – mirando de forma picara

Fiona: jum! , mejor vamos al palacio el camino es largo y podríamos encontrar alguna aventura!

Cake: bien, agarra tu mochila y vamos – luego de esto ambas salieron de la casa

En ooootro lugar…

Una casa dentro de una cueva, demostraba el ocultamiento del sol y la única persona de todo aaa que odiaba el sol era Marshall lee. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y el estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo , de pronto abrió sus ojos de forma lenta

Marshal: mmm..que hora es? – mira su reloj de aspecto sombrio que estaba cerca de su cama – son las 2.. es muy temprano aun, debería dormir mas pero ..- Marshall lee tuvo un extraño sueño donde estaba Fiona en su sueño ellos estaban paseando de noche riendo muy felices juntos, Marshall se sentía bien, cuando de pronto ve que fiona se aleja y se dirige donde estaba el príncipe gumball . Este sueño le pareció raro a marshal : " no puede ser , por que soñaría algo asi? Y aun mas importante , por que sentiría un sentimiento extraño?..yo soy el rey de los vampiros no un cursi de sentimientos y fiona es una amiga tonta…- diciendo esto cierra sus ojos – fiona….- susurra

En el palacio! :

Cake: MMM! Delicioooososss! – decía mientras comia un pastelito y volaba de la felicidad

Fiona: e jeje creo que le gustaron mucho ( gotita estilo anime)

P Gumball: que suerte, pensé en ustedes dos cuando los traje además cake es una fanatica de las comidas – dijo sonriendo

Cake: siii, pero fiona no se queda atrás! Ella adora lo dulce – dijo agarrando otro pastelito

Fiona: pues claro, las cosas dulces son muy ricas – sonríe

Cake: es decir, el P Gumball es rico? – sonrisa picara

Fiona: caaake! Deja de decir estupideces! - gritando

P gumball : eeeh? – mirando de forma ingenua – yo creo que fiona tiene un carácter muy dulce – sonrisa

Fiona: yo?. Bueno, muchas gracias – mirando su pastelito – por cierto cake!- quitándole el pastelito a cake de su mano " ya comiste suficiente! "

Cake: queee? Nooo! T.T dameee – saltando y lloriqueando

Asi pasaron la tarde, riendo, hablando, comiendo pastelitos esepto por cake que comio muchos y tuvo que parar! Llego la hora de irse , se despidieron del príncipe agradeciendo su invitación y los pastelitos , dieron media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse

Cake: oh! Casi lo olvido! Fiona debo pasar a ver a monochromicorn , quiero llevarle unos pastelitos que nos obsequio el príncipe –

Fiona: no hay problema! Solo no te comas todos los pastelitos de nuevo! – miro mal a cake

Cake: juuum! Bueno! , te dejo la mitad de uno

Fiona: que? No , cake esper- no termino y vio como cake corria lejos con su canasto en la mano – uuiish esa gata ya vera cuando vuelva . dicho esto se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, al pasar por los bosques vio manzanas y fresas bien rojas, y pensó: mmm quizás Marshall quiera algunos, se los llevare! – agarro unas 5 manzanas y 14 fresas y siguió su camino hasta la casa de Marshall lee. Entro a la cueva oscura al entrar sintió una ráfaga de viento que le dio escalofríos

Fiona: waaa :s nose como este hombre vive aquí – dicho esto se acerco a la puerta y empezó a tocar - Marshall soy yooo

Se abre la puerta..

Marshall: fiona? Wou, que sorpresa – le sownríe – pasa – la casa por dentro tenia paredes rojas oscuro , el techo negro y el piso alfombrado de color negro , entraron y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la tele bastante grande para esas noches de película de terror y un sofá comodo , fiona tomo asiento mientras Marshall flotaba en el aire

Fiona: ey, te traje algunas manzanas y fresas – dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando las frutas

Marshall: que bien! Ya tenia hambre – dijo acercándose a las frutas

Fiona: Marshall tu casa es muy sombria

Marshall: me gusta asi

Fiona: realmente odias la luz – dijo estirándose

Marshall: naa, lo que odio es el sol

Fiona: lo odias o le tienes miedo? – mirando de forma burlona

Marshall: claro que no! Soy un rey no le temo a nada!

Fiona: si si claro! Jajajaja

Marshall: cállate Fi ,tu le temes hasta al personaje de las películas de terror

Fiona: n-no es cierto!

Marshall: ah noo? – mirando con una sonrisa

Fiona: NO!

Marshall: demuéstralo – mientras chupaba el color de una fresa

Fiona: bien! Como? – Marshall se quedo pensando mientras adsorbía color de otra fresa

Marshall: esta noche, aquí a las 12 , veremos "el despertar del demonio" ( una película que asusto a fiona apenas vio el tráiler) - fiona trago saliva, a ella le asustaba esa película y marshall no sabia pero no iba a dejarse vencer

Fiona: b-bien! Nos veremos esta noche entonces

Marshall: un momento, y si te asustas yo que gano?

Fiona: no lo se , que quieres? – Marshall sonrio

Marshall: me ayudaras a hacerle una broma a cake y el señor monochromon

Fiona: ey!

Marshall: es una apuesta, y que ganas tu? Si no te asustas lo cual es difícil jajaja

Fiona: si yo gano tu deberaaaas….ah! darle flores al príncipe gumball! Ajajajaja – se echo a reir

Marshall: espera! Eso no! – molesto

Fiona: que te pasa? Te das cuenta que yo voy a ganar pequeño rey? .- riendo

Marshal: ja! Eso quisieras, bien! Trato echo .- se estrecharon las manos

Fiona: Te vere esta noche – dijo saliendo

Marshall: hasta luego pequeña Fi – le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta.

Fiona: bien.. yy ahora vere que hago para no tener miedo – dijo alejándose

Marshall la miro desde la ventana

Marshall: esto será divertido – sonriendo

Bien! Dejen reviiiew pliiiiis , los continuoo emseguidaa! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hay dios soy una desconsiderada jajaja perdón por no seguirla pronto T.T , aquí tienen :3

Fi preparaba su mochila con algunas cosas para irse , eran las 11 de la noche

Fionna: revisemos …- mirando una vez mas sus cosas – espada lista , palomitas listas, spray contra vampiros tontos listo , chocolate listo , pañuelos listo , un bate contra vampiros tontos listo , bien! – agarra su mochila se cuelga y abre la puerta- estoy lista!

Cake: para que? ¬¬

Fionna: aaah! Ca-cake! De donde saliste?

Cake: estaba por entrar , aquí vivo yo también

Fionna: jeje perdón …

Cake: como sea, para que estas lista?

Fionna: esta noche me voy a ver videos con masharll lee

Cake: mmm.. no me agrada ese muchacho

Fionna: eso es porque le temes a los vampiros

Cake: meeentira! – erizando su cola

Fionna: bien bien , ya me voy cake cuídate – saliendo por la puerta de forma sigilosa y rápida

Cake: no llegues tardeee! – grito mientras fionna ya se alejaba

Fionna : uuff cake odia cuando hago algo con Marshall lee … miedosa -.-

Fionna iba llegando a la casa de Marshall lee

Fionna: bien fi … aquí estoy no debo temer , es solo una película no dejara que marsh se burle de mi!

Imaginación de fionna

Un Marshall lee mas grande con cuernos y ojos rojos con colmillos y una risa burlona

Marshall: acaso la pequeña fi tiene miedo? Muajajaja! Cobardeee

Fin..

Fionna sacude su cabeza , : sin duda no temeré esta vez .. – apunto de tocar la puerta

Fionna: vamooos toca la puertaaa , vaaaamos! … rayooos ..estoy cercaaa – se abre la puerta de golpe

Marshall: piensas pasar algún dia?

Fionna: eeeh? – se asusta y retrocede- m-marsh! Yooo solo estaba por abrir la puerta! Jeje

Marshall: ah si? ( se recuesta por la puerta) y dime que clase de persona tarda unos 10 minutos para tocar una puerta?

Fionna: yooo eeem.. – nerviosa

Marshall: ( se acerca mas a fionna ) no me digas que ya tienes miedo? – fionna sonrojada se molesta

Fionna: claro que no vampiro tonto! A un lado – pasa con pasos firmes - ashdjs tonto vampiro!

Marshall: _se ve tierna al molestarse..fi.. _– sonríe de forma juguetona

10 min. Después…

Estaba todo listo , la tele , el DVD , las palomitas el sofá con almohadas comodas y una manta para fi …

Marshall: bien! Estamos listos pequeña fionna? – agarra el control colocando su dedo sobre PLAY

Fionna trago saliva

Marshall: listaaa? Aun puedes arrepentirte ..

Fionna: so-solo pon play! –

Marshall: que empiece la función

click , y empezó la película …

preparenseee el prox tendra muchas cosas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Perdooon a todos tuve que renidr examenes horribles y deje esta historia abandonada pero volvi para saciar su sed de fiolee :D , disfruten dejen reviews etc etc ACCION.

ya habia pasado 40 min , la pelicula iba a la mitad Marshall lee miraba sonriendo la peliuca preguntandose en que momento fionna saltaria del susto o se retiraria . Fionna estaba muy decidida a ganar , se la veia tranquila ( un poco) pero por dentro estaba temblando , cada vez apretaba mas fuerte sus dedos y sus dientes

Marshall: te ves nerviosa, sera que ya te estas asustando? ¬w¬

Fionna: ja! jajaja ( risa nerviosa) cl-claro que noo tontoo esto es facil siii .

mente de fionna :_ esto se pone peooor , voy a morir T-T . NO fionna , no dejare que marshall gane no ese vampiro tonto , debo resistir 35 min mas y ganare! _

A medida que pasaba la pelicula , el ambiente de ponia peor al igual que la respiracion de fionna que ya se le notaba el palido del miedo . Marshall lee lo noto desde un principio

Marshall mente: _bien restan 20 min , los cuales son los peores de la pelicula es mi oportunidad de asustar a fi muajaja . esperare a "ese" momento es la pelicula ._

Cada minuto se hacia peor en la pelicula y la resistencia de Fi empezaba a ceder , pero muy orgullosa intentaba de atajar las ganas de gritar o taparse los ojos .

faltando solo 10 min la pelicula entro en un climax de terror puro , el demonio deforme estaba escondido en la oscuridad hablando en un idioma raro mientras la chica de la pelicula lloraba d emeido y caminaba en circulos . Fi se puso muy tensa no le gustaban para nadaaa las escenas asi , hubo un silencio en la pelicula, apenas de veia el rostro de la chica en la oscuridad de pronto ...

Marshall lee: RAAAAWWRR! ( transformo sus brazos en tentaculos y agarro a fi por atras)

Fionna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

en otro lado ...

principe grumoso: que dices principe tortuga te gusta este traje?

principe tortuga: mmm.. que tal si ..?

_AAAAAAHHH!..._

principe tortuga: oiste eso? sono como a fionna gritando de terror no?

P. Grumoso: si si , seguro que son mis fans al ver mi nuevo traje que me consegui n.n

volviendo a la casa de marshall...

Marshall lee: jajajajaja Fiiii debiste ver tu cara jajajaja ... Fi?

Fionna: O_O

marshall: mmm .. fi? estas bien? - toco su hombro , a lo que Fi se deja caer en el sofa desmayada del susto

marshall: fiiionna! resiste ! - toma a fi de los brazos - vamos fiii no te desmayeees! hoola?

marshall: rayoos -.-

asi pasaron 2 horas...

Fionna estaba acostada en la cama de marshall , abrio los ojos de a poco y empezo a visualizar a marshall que la mriaba muy de cerca y preocupado

Fionna: mmm.. marshall? que paso?

marshall: fi! estas despierta , uuff .. n.n

fionna: que paso? O.o

Marshall: te asuste y te desmayaste , te traje aqui y hace 2 horas espero alguna señal de vida por parte tuya .

fionna: oooh ya recorde .. Maldito vampiroo! fue trampaaaaa - se abalanza para ahorcar a marshall el cual la esquiva

Marshall: woow! tranquila fii perdiste yo gane , en la guerra y el amor todo vale :p - Fionna se para molesta y avanza hacia ML molesta

fionna: ahoraa sii vaas a v- Fi se tambalea , ve un poco borroso y siente que cae . Marshall la atrapa y la alza

Marshall: necesitas descansar por hoy aventurera , mañana podemos seguir esta pelea ;) .

Fionna: eres un tonto .. - Fionna sin darse cuenta se duerme en los brazos de ML

de camino a la casa del arbol...

Marshall: stk.. que chica mas agitada - mira a fionna que duerme - pero.. sigues siendo tan bella Fi .. , ah? por que dije esoo?

Dejo a Fionna en su cama y salio por la ventana

Marshall: ella quiere a Gumball, no me tengo que hacer ideitas locas . ppff tengo hambre.

Asiii al dia siguienteee~

Fionna se levanto y recordo lo sucedido , se molesto al principio pero penso que marshall ue atento al llevarla hasta su casa . Se arreglo y vistio , Cake le pregunto que tal las peliculas , fionna ffruncio el seño

Fionna: bien .. esepto que debo hcer algo con marshall hoy de nuevo

cake: Ah si? que es?

Fionna: eemmm eraa ( *flash back: me ayudaras a jugarle una broma a cake y el señor monocromo . fin flash back*) eeeh :D nada , ya sabes cosas de aventura , quizas hagamos musica quien sabe! ja ja ja!

cake: mmm... no me digas que tu y marshall andan haciendo "cositas" ¬w¬

Fionna: queee? cakee! O/O como puedes pensar asi?

cake: jjaja era solo una idea loca que pense , mucho misterio de pronto no? entre ustedes

fionna: p-pues no es asi! marshall solo me moelsta y es mi bro , nada mas! no pienses mas asi cake jum!

cake: ok ok cariño no te molestes :3

fionna: tranquila jajaja , bien me voy , nos vemos pronto cake! - salio rapdiamente

Fionna: rayos esta cake con sus ideas raras , A quieeen se le ocurre algo entre marshall y yo?

es un tonto que me molesta .. ( mira al cielo ) pero,tambien es bueno conmigo y me hace reir mucho , me protege en varias situaciones y bueno.. no es feo , tiene unas fans atras de el . Tambien es muy talentoso en la musica y sus miradas son - Fionna se detiene - bien .. ahora si estoy dleirandoo! aaish! cake me contagio sus ideas tontas! - sale corriendo en direcc. a la casa de marshall

BIEN pronto lo seguire muchedumbre ambrienta de mas historia, esta vez no me tardare , lo prometoo! comenten :D bye


	4. Chapter 4

aqui la conti gentee perdooon! me retraso mucho lo se lo se, aqui saludos para la sgts personas!: , Agus Mlee Oooslittlehuman y super ii ! besos abrazos y una patada de paso , naa JUJU. ACCION!

Fionna llego a la casa de ML toco la puerta esta vez marshall fue rapido en abrirle

marshall: como esta la conejita asustadiza? :3

fionna; callate marshall! o te doy una patada en las b-

marshall: ok ok! jajaja veo que amaneciste energica, eso es bueno , para gastarle una broma a cake y su novio caballo .

fionna: emm..sii..sobre eso .. no podriamos cambiar el castigo?

marshall: cambiarlo? por que? que mal perdedora eres ¬¬

fionna: uusih! no es eso, no quiero molestar a cake y y ya sabees

marshall: umm.. hagamos esto - se acerca a fi

fionna: ah? - marshall toma su menton

marshall: seras mi esclava por hoy y haras lo que te pida.. no podras oponerte a mis deseos preciosa ( le dijo acercandose ) fionna sentia la calidez del tivio aliento de marsh

Fionna: nooo! / ( empujandolo lejos) la-la broma bastara!

marshal : ( flotando con risa de broma) seguuura?

fioona: sii! jum! solo , dime .. que broma planeaste?

marshall : asustarlooos!

fionna: hombre.. tienes un problema con asustar a la gente -.-

marshall: soy el rey vampiro no? me gusta asustar

fionna: no tienes otro plan?

marshall: cake odia el agua nooo? ¬w¬

fionna: oh glob no quiero saber a donde vas con esto..

M y F fueron al bosque para hacerles la broma a los dos enamorados que estaban recolectando frutas raras y tesoros ( partes de cosas cotidianas ya destruidas por la guerra de los hongos)

cake: oh cariño! mira que lindo peine encontreee! ( corriendo hacia una peinate vieja y destruida) aun sirve, quizas fionna lo quiera , esa chica anda saliendo mucho con el vampiro rebelde solo espero que no se meta en lios.

LM: tap tap tap ( seguro le gustara amor)

entre los arbustos...

marshall: genial! , fionna estas lista para la broma?

fionna: eso creo ..

marshall: a mi señal tiras la pelota, llama la atencion de los dos y una vez posicionados bum! ya sabes!

fionna: no tienes porque repetirmelo 11 veces -.-

marshall: ooh si tengo! no sea que Miss Gentil no quiera hacerle nada a la bolita de pelos ( en tono burlon) jajaja

fionna: hago esto por mi palabra de heroe! nada mas.. jum! Ò).(Ó

marshall: ok ok no te enojes preciosa - nota a cake y LM distraidos - bien ve! vamos vamos!

fionna dudo unos segundos pero sabia que marsh no la dejaria en paz si no cumplia su trato aunque eso implicaba .. gastarle una broma a ella y Lord. Fionna lanzo la pelota que aterrizo sobre unos arbustos llamndo la atencion de esos dos

cake: que ha sido eso? - se acerca con su novio a ver cuando

marshall: esto sera genial! :3 ( tira una cuerda que sostenia una red llena de globos de agua , los cuuaaales cayeron sobre los novios)

cake: MIAAAUU! - grito alterada saltando sobre el arbol con sus garras totalmente mojada - que que que? de donde? como? miau! que habra sid- oye a unos metros de ahi

marshall: JAJAAJJA! eso fue tan comicooo! cake saltando de esa forma cone sa caraa jaajja lo viste fi?

fionna: jajaja debo admitir que fue muy comico!

marshall: siii sus caras de " oh blog que es esoo?!" jajaja!

fionna: debi traer mi camaraa! ^.^ oh cierto no tengo jeje .

Cake: DEBISTE TRAER O GASAS PARA TUS HERIDAS O ALGO QUE TE AYUDE A ALEJARTE ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE A LOS DOS!.- yup , esa fue una cake mojada e hirviendo de rabia con cara asesina mirando a los dos jovenes

fionna: caaake! jeje! emm.. yooo puedo explicarloo! ( creo)

marshall: relajate fue solo un chapuzon! - FAAAS! sin sentirlo ni verlo venir marshall tenia un arañaso de cake en la cara - ok! no te relajes , Fi correeeee! . tomo a fionna de las manos y empezo a correr

cake: LOS MATAREEEEE!

LM: tap tap tap tap ( querida calmate no estuvo tan mal! ) - corria el novio tras la gata lista para arañar a los dos jovenes que huian por la belleza de sus pieles xD

fionna: maaarshall! eso es un precipiciooo! O.O - grito fionna siendo tirada por marshall que se dirigia a el precipio

marshall: exactooo hermossaa! - unos segundos despues al saltar marshall tomo de los brazos a Fi y la atrajo hacia el pegandola totalmente- volemos ! - dijo dejandose caer un poco para luego retomar un vuelo con sus poderes de vampiro y una fionna abrazada a el

cake: fionna cuando vuelvas ya veraaas! miauu! y marshall juuuro vengarme de tiiii! - gritaba enojada cake dando saltitos y maldiciendo

LM: tap tap top tap tip ( ya querida dejalos , vamos por toallas)

flotando por los cielos..

marshall: jajaja! eso estuvo de locooos! - marsh sostenia de la cintura a fionna que se agarra del cuello de este

fionna: si si muy gracioso todo! al volver cake me matarraaa T.T

marshall: dejala ya se calmara , asi es cake! en mi caso dudo mucho que lo olvide mientras viva ooo hasta que se vengue obvio! - ambos rieron un poco , unos minutos luego

fionna: waaa *w* que lindo atardeceer! - de tanto correr , flotar y reir no se dieron cuenta de el hermoso atardecer que caia sobre el reino de Ooo .

marshall: wow.. es muy bonito - dijo deteniendose para contemplarlo como fionna

fionna: cuantos colores!.. rosa, naranja y -

marshall: un poco de celeste por la noche no? - le dice sonriendo picaronamente

fionna: si.. - en ese momento Marshall noto como esos colores , ese paisaje hacia resaltar la belleza de Fionna

marshall: _mirate.. eres una princesa sabes? esos colores te quedan hermosos, eres la unica chica que puede quedar perfecta al lado de todos los colores del mundo.. que ojos..que sonrisa.. que .. boca.-_ maaarsh no se dio cuenta que se hundio en sus pensamiento y se quedo mirando fijamente a Fi con una mirada de.. amor? era eso acaso?

fionna: marsh? por que me miras asi?

marshall: que? oh! lo siento , solo pensaba.. - dijo desviando su mirada ya que tenia un leve rubor

fionna: viniendo de ti ha de ser algo tonto o pervertido! - dijo mirando a otro lado

marshall: ( en susurro) no era eso tonta..

fionna: dijiste algo? :o

marshall: en absoluto! seguro ya te estas quedando sorda niña tontaaa - dijo flotando sobre ella y quitandole el gorro para molestarla

fionna: marshaaaall lee! dejate de juegos y dame mi asombroso gorro! dijo molesta mirando a marsh que le daba la espalda jugando

marshall: bien si tu ( se da la vuelta) lo quieres tienes que.!- quedo con los ojos abiertos, realmente.. esa tonta se podia ver aun mas hermosa, esos rizos dorados cubriendo sus hombro cayendo salvajemente sobre su cuerpo y rostro, y como fondo ese atardecer.. era orgasmico para marshall XD- eres hermosa.. - dijo en un tono que fionna lo oyo

fionna: que que? O/O , dejate de bromas! ( le arrebata el sombrero a un marshall confundido) me voy! nos veremos ! - dijo alejandose - tonto marshall.. siempre quiere jugar conmigoo.. - penso alejandose

marshall: bye fi..

BIEN BIEN! hasta aquiiiii! :D que tal les parecioo? dejen comentarios reviews , muy pronto el sgte! bye byee :3


	5. Chapter 5

bueno en seriooo no esperaba que esto se lleneee de reviews! pero de verdad lo aprecio gente y prometo terminar esta historia y la de gorillaz! m primero me pondre al tanto de estaa historia ! :) disfruten y gracias de verdad! ( Pedro ya la continue no entres en crisis ¬¬)

amanecio asi en la tierra de AAA, nuestra heroina fionna e desperto tarde esa vez dado que cake la regaño y luego jugo hasta tarde con BMO, asi siendo las 12 de la mañana fionna se apresuro en comer algo y preparase , esa tarde deberia ir con el dulce principe a buscar algo llamado " bananas de oro" las cuales las necesitaba el principe .

cake: vaya vaya.. te levantaste tarde ah?

fionna: lo siento , me distraje jugando .

cake: o pensando en alguieeen.

fionna: quien? - tomando su jugo

cake: no se.. marshall lee? - fionna se atraganto tosciendo

fionna: cake! no pienses en locuras , el es un buen amigo mio ademas .. ( se sonroja) sabes que me gusta el principe.. un poquito.

cake: jajaja lo se cielo , bien , si ya terminaste vamos junto al TU principe para ir a la mision .

fionna: andando! - asi salieron hacia el dulce reino por el camino hablaban

fionna: crees que el principe se interese por mi?

cake: claro que si! eres bella y toda una chica

fionna: deberia invitarlo a salir?

cake: oh no! debes esperar que eeel te invite, eres una lady recuerdas?

fionna: ok ¬3¬ . .. - a lo lejos vio a un extremadamente cansado marshall lee que salia del castillo de la Reina Helada - ese es marshy?

cake: si es, de nuevo se junto con ella ah?

fionna: mmm..

cake: te preocupa que haga eso?

ionna: no! para nada, es su vida . - dijo siguiendo adelante

mientras tanto.. con mar mar

Marshall: quiero mi camaaa.. simone me matara un dia - dijo arrastrandose dentro de su casa recordando la ayuda que le dio a simone . Reina Helada queria decorar todo su palacio de hielo, mover muebles, poner cuadros.. en fin fueron horas de trabajo para que tooodo quede exactamente igual a como estaba .

marshall: me saca canas.. - viendo una foto de ella en una de sus repisas - pero .. no puedo negarle nada , ella me cuido despues de todo. Ahora que pienso, vi a Fin y cake, seguro iban con el principe ..- a marshall le moelsto la idea que fionna y el principe llegaran a tener algo , pero por que? no era fi solo su amiga? oo quizas solo queria protegerla..

era tan confuso, el Rey vampiro sentia algo en su pecho que le molestaba .. nunca antes lo sintio . penso quedandose dormido .

De nuevo en el dulce Reino ...

PB: gracias por venir Fi, eres siempre tan servicial y amable conmigo . - dijo saliendo de ahi para ir por las bananas

Fionna: jeje sabes que no es nada.. por cierto, para que las bananas?

PB: oh! sone speciales, creo que puedo lograr crear un polvo que convierta cosas en oro! no es genial?

fionna: woow suena matematico! ( o como digan XD) - fionna se quedo pensando un momento en el dulce principe.. de verdad le gustaba pero una imagen de marshall paso por su cabeza dejandola confundida.

PB: estas bien fionna? - dijo tomandola de su brazo

fionna: eh? si si! .. si eso es todo , eemm .. debo irme - dijo dirigiendose a la puerta

PB: oh muchas gracias! te vere luego - despidiendose.

en otro lado...

marshall estaba girando y girando en su cama .. tenia una pesadilla

_marshall.. rapido! tu debes hacerlo _

marshal: no.. no puedo..

_eres el mas indicado , solo tu puedes. es tu deber_

marshall: no la lastimare..

_no seas debil! toma el rojo vivo y se un verdadero vampiro! _ -

unas imagenes rapidas pasaban , unos cuernos largos, unas garras, risas, gritos , gumball y cake corriendo tras algo , y luego.. fionna.. en el piso ? que.. que tenia ahi? fionna? fioona! FIONNNAAA!

*se despierta*

marshall: Fionna no!- dijo abriendo los ojos agitado , se dio cuenta de que solo fue una pesadilla , se paro y fue a la cocina a buscar algo rojo para beber . Que significa ese sueño? fue tan raro .. oyo la puerta siendo golpeada

marshall: tssk.. - dijo de mala gana yendo a abrir , no habia nadie solo una carta , marshall la alzo pero al ver el sello cambio su cara. Era de la Nocheosfera , y era de su madre.

ok gente, tratare de seguir esto con la esencia que les gusta peroo no se si pueda. Jajaja sin presion. bien dejen reviews si? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno a pedido de muchos amados lectores continuare la historia , no se como seguirla del todo pero se me ira ocurriendo :3 82 reviews? WOOW eso no lo esperaba ¡

Adventure time no me pertenece :3 de serlo así haría más Marshall lee y Fionna

.

.

.

.

.

Que querra mi madre? Pensó Marshall abriendo esa carta con el sello oficial de la nocheosfera un sello que solo su madre poseía , saco el papel rojo oscuro escrito en tinta negra y fue leyendo :

_Marshall Lee mi único y querido hijo Rey de los Vampiros te escribe tu madre comunicándote que próximamente será el baile en la Nocheosfera donde se recuerda la Guerra Roja ya sabes esa parte de la historia, estas obligado a asistir puedes traer a esa humana tan simpática que llamas Fionna solo que será bajo tu responsabilidad no me hare cargo de lo que pueda ocurrirle , como trates de desobedecerme ya sabes cual será tu destino muchacho , te tengo un anuncio importante esa noche ._

_Atentamente: mami _

Marshall se sento agotado en el sofá luego de leer esa carta , rayos! Debería ir a una fiesta el ama las fiestas sobre todos esas salvajes que dan ahí pero últimamente no quería salir tanto llámenlo un sexto sentido vampiro

Marshall: debere ir a esa fiesta .. o sino mama va a matarme , odio tener que dejar mi cueva y a Fio… - se detuvo en seco – ey cierto! Ella también esta invitada , ya ha ido una vez ahí asi que no creo que le moleste aunque.. – a Marshall le preocupaba tener que llevarla a esas fiestas , sus fiestas no eran tan tranquilas. Era d esperarse un lugar lleno de demonios no podría ser lugar de fiestas calmadas con ponche y aperitivos , en fin.. también era una gran oportunidad para pasar una noche entera con ella , quizás cake no querria pero Fionna ya tendra 17 años tiene voz en estas desiciones lo mejor seria ir a comentárselo apenas pueda .

Luego de pensarlo bien deicdio esperar hasta el dia siguiente al atardecer para invitarla , seguro le agradaría la idea. Marshall se tumbo en su cama pensando en ella , nocheosfera y su arrogante madre.

En otro lado -w- …..

Fionna caminaba hacia el dulce reino esperando que gumball estee . Se detuvo en seco al pensarlo bien

Fionna: glob.. mejor me vuelvo a la casa , ni siquiera tengo un plan con PG .. – dio media vuelta – no no! Mejor voy , quizás es un buen dia

Al rato llegando al reino

Todos estaban haciendo sus debres, limpiando arreglando y cosas asi .. Enseguida Fionna encontró a Gumball trabajando en un suero celeste , glob amaba lo inteligente que era era algo que siempre le atrajo aunque a veces resultaba ignorada debido a eso ¬¬

Fionna: hola PG, disculpa la molestia jeje – dijo riendo normal

PG: oh fionna! Bonita sorpresa, no es una molestia. – dijo quitándose los lentes – necesitas algo?

Fionna: oh bueno, venia a a – se arrepintió se haber venido con la idea de querer salir con el los nervios le ganaron – aaachu ._. ..

PG: e,, , estas engripada quizás?

Fionna: ah? Oh ¡ no no jeje , alergias matutinas – dijo riendo nerviosa

PG: oh no sabia que tenias eso

Fionna: es nuevo .3. ..

PG: no necesitas un te o algun remedio?

Fionna: noup

PG: okay, llamame si necesitas algo – dijo mirando de nuevo su suero

Fionna: si claro.. lo hare – dijo saliendo cabizabja

Pg: OH! Cierto, fionna! – la llamo , enseguida se dio la vuelta

PG: olvide decirte, muy pronto hare un baile el próximo viernes, tu y cake estan invitadas , que decis?

Fionna: baile? – a fionna se le pasaron imágenes de ella bailando con gumball, pasándola super hasta que se daban un beso y se casaban bla bla ..- s-si! Claro que si!

PG: me alegra oir eso – sonriendo amablemente

Fionna salio corriendo tan feliz por el baile , seria genial iria con gumball lo sorprederia con un hermoso vestido se pondría muy hermosa seguro cake ira sin duda , oh glob! Tenia que decírselo a Marshall ¡ Fue directo a lo del Vampiro feliz esperando que estee en casa

En casa del vampiro..

Marshall comia unas manzanas succionando el rojo.

Marshall: bien.. debo invitar a fionna a ese baile, me encargare de que no le pase nada además podríamos pasar una noche juntos .. – se sonrojo un poco al pensar en estar solo con ella , luego solo pensaba en encontrarla y decirle la idea de ir a esa fiesta, perdido en sus pensamientos fue bruscamente asustado l oir golpes fuertes en su puerta

Fionna: Marshall! X3 – golpeando con fuerza

Marshall: GLOB! Quien es?! ¬¬ - abriendo furioso la puerta , a ver a fionna se calmo - fioonna! Que rayos tienes?

Fionna: Debo decirte algo ¡ _ sonriendo feliz . Marshall pensó que era buen momento para decirle lo de la fiesta ..

Marshall: genial , yo también tengo que decirte algo

Fionna: ok ok pero tu primero! – emocionada

Marshall: eh? Segura? Llegaste para decirme algo , deberías ser tu la que hable primera

Fionna: puedo esperar , también querias decir algo, vamos hombre habla –

Marshal: ok ok .. – respiro un poco – veras mi madre me pidió que asista a un baile el próximo viernes es una celebración pero como sabes en la Nocheosfera ningún baile es tranquilo como aquí por eso , quisieras venir? Mi madre no ve el problema en que vengas conmigo , que decis?

Fionna: _oh glob mierda.. _– ahora estaba en un aprieto

Es corto pero es porque el siguiente será mas largo, ojala les guste los amo a todos, si tienen preguntas háganlas en los comentarios las contestare :D Ahora hare el siguiente lo subiré hoy mismo , nos leemos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7! Disfruten fionna deberá elegir

.

.

.

.

.

Era una situación difícil , ahí en unos segundos Fionna estaba pensándolo todo ..

Marhall: fio? Estas bien? Te quedaste callada, si es porque esas fiestas son un poco agitadas no te preocupes yo te cuidare ;) . – Fionna volteo un poco hacia el la miraba aun sin decir nada – Fi? Me estas preocupando que-

Fionna: aa..aa..- no le salían las palabras

Marshall: fionna?

Fionna: achu .3. –

Marshall: emmm.. salud?

Fionna: recordé que deje mis espguethis en el fuego! Oh cielos! Luego te habloooo – corriendo lejos

Marshall: eem.. ok? , glob, que le paso?

Fionna corrió hasta un árbol bien alejado y se sento a recuperar el aliento, como pudo pasar esto? Los dos una fiesta el mismo dia? Su amor imposible y su mejor amigo! Que rayos iba a hacer? Perder su oportunidad con PG o decepcionar a Marshall quizás lo hacia enojar y todo

Fionna: no se que hacer, de cualquier lado pierdo! PG lo tomo como que iríamos .. y Marshall espera que yo vaya , Marshall siempre me apoya y me divierte, pero Gumball es alguien que siempre me gusto.. esto es tan difícil , quizás pueda conseguir un consejo de alguien – dijo pensando en sus amigos , y viendo con quienes ir o que le dirían

Príncipe grumoso : oh glob chica, solo quédate con los dos! –

Fionna: mm.. noup

Ice Quenn: espera! Una fiesta? Y nadie me invito D: los congelare a todos

Fionna: tampoco

Tronquitos: oh querida, mejor comete uno de mis pasteles y llévale uno al que rechaces asi tendrá con que sentirse mal :3

Fionna: no..

Asi estuvo un rato … tic toc, tic toc hasta quee empezó a oscurecer

Fionna: no no no y NO! – parándose – no puedo decepcionar a Marshall.. pero Gumball , quizás no tenga otra oportunidad .

Con Marshall..

Cielos, que le habrá pasado a Fi? Actuo extraño cuando se lo comente – dijo flotando fuera del baño ya duchado ( sexyyyy x3) , secándose el cabello negro que tenia con una toalla roja oscura.- Algo le habrá molestado? Hasta donde se ama las fiestas , a pesar de que sean un tanto salvajes .. – se tira en su cama con su bajo – fi.. que me pasa contigo? Siempre fuiste una niña que se divirtió conmigo, ahora que creciste no se que me hciiste.. cambiaste y yo también , no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad con tontos sentimientos ( flotando hasta su ventana y mirando trsite) o que me rompas el corazón.. no de nuevo – Miro una foto de ellos juntos- quizás ya sepa si ira o no , es decir seguro dira que si .. – animandose se preparo para salir después de todo se hacia de noche

En eso!

¿: fioonna! Aquí estaaas!

Fionna: señor mentita! Que sucede? – viendo que el pequeño mayordomo de PG llego corriendo hasta ella

SM: el castillo.. uuff uuf.. Gumbaall…peligroo! – eso basto para que FI corriera en dirección al castillo, acercándose logro ver algunas explosiones

Fionna: pero que sucede?

El señor mentita se quedo en su lugar al ver que fionna corrió lejos , una figura estaba detrás de el

Marshall: a donde va?

SM: waaaa! 0.0 – mirándolo – señor Marshall lee

M: y? a donde va Fionna tan apurada?

SM: se dirige al castillo , hay problemas! – apenas termino vio como Marshall se alejaba volando

En el castillo..

Un monstruo color aqua echo de gelatina comía a los aldeanos , de donde salio eso?

Fionna: waa! Y eso? - dijo contemplando a la criatura deliciosamente malvada

PG: fionna!- dijo saliendo corriendo del castillo con su bata blanca de científico , en eso el monstruo miro a gumball y lanzo su puño contra el

Fionna: príncipe! – dijo saltando y tomándolo evitando que el golpe le afectara , en el piso fionna le pregunto

Fionna: que es eso?

PG: algo que no salio muy bien jeje pero escucha – El monstruo volvió a atacar , fi empujo a el príncipe logrando distanciarlos lo suficiente , tomo su espada y logro hacerle un tajo largo

Fionna: ja! Toma eso! - la herida se cerro solita, parece que la consistencia de gelatina no ayudaba mucho

Fionna: que rayos? – golpeo a fionna haciéndola volar contra un arbusto – auch.. príncipe! Como detengo a esta cosa?

PG: eso quiero decirte! Tu- fionna dio un salto contra el monstruo – por que no me escucha?

Fionna se lanzo con una patada contra el monstruo pero quedo adherida a el hundiéndose mas y mas

Fionna: waaaa! Gumbaaall! Ya dimee como lo detengo ¡- entrando en pánico

PG: si tan solo me escucharas.. –dijo sacando un silbato fucsia , el cual al soplar y emitir un sonido muy agudo llamo la atención del monstruo- ey tu! Mal chico! Nooo hagas eso! Ahora baja a fionna – fionna quedo muda al notar que el monstruo ponía cara de arrepentido y la escupia de su cuerpo

Fionna: ok.. que glob fue eso?- dijo sacudiéndose la gelatina de su pierna , gumball estaba parado admirando a su creación

PG: dije que me escuches no? . veras quise crear unos personajes para el baile , y pensé que necesitaríamos algun guardia nuevo ya sabes , este es difícil de derrotar por la consistencia de su gelatinoso cuerpo

Fionna: y por que se puso tan furioso? Parecía malvado!

PG: veras..

_Retrocediendo .. _

PG: Lo termine de hacer y estaba haciendo unas pruebas, asi que lo saque de su contenedor – saco al monstruo el cual se veía feliz , le lanzo una galletita para que lo comiera, estuvo enseñándole trucos y anotando cosas en su planilla – mmm … interesante – en eso eentro la señora mentita

SM: Principe ya esta listo el te – al ver al monstruo se alarmo y grito fuertemente, esto irrito al gelatinoso amigo haciéndolo enfurecer y empezar a tirar cosas y aumentar de tamaño

PG: oh oh…

_Volviendo al presente.._

PG: y asi fue.. – con los ojos cerrados en posición de pensador

Fionna: tanto alboroto por esto? – gotita estilo anime

PG: en fin, gracias por tu ayuda ,este amigo será genial en la fiesta de este viernes , estoy ansioso por verlas a ti y cake – sonriendo , fionna por un segundo se emocióno pero

Marshall : asi que por eso no supiste que decirme.. – Fioona dio un salto encontrándose con un serio Marshall lee detrás de ella flotando, a pesar de estar serio se le notaba frustacion y tristeza

Fionna: Marshall, no lo entiendes esto no

Marshall: que no entiendo? Oye, esto esta mas que claro si tanto quieres ir a esa fiesta pomposa ve! Pero al menos dimelo y no me dejes esperando como un idiota – dijo molesto

PG: wow! Marshall calmate – adelantándose

Marshall: tu no te metas su " alteza" , esto no es problema tuyo{

PG: fionna es mi amiga , eso me da derecho a meterme en esto, no le habes en ese tono

Marshall: no por ser príncipe puedes meterte en esto ¡ - dijo avanzando mas

Fionna: Marshall calmate! – Marshall era muy impusivo y siempre peleaba mucho con gumball lo cual no ayudaba a autocontrolarse

Marshall: esO! Defiende a tu príncipe, y ve a su tonta fiesta – dijo dándoles las espalda

PG; actua de manera mas madura Marshall, tienes 1000 años – echo fuego al volcán

Marshall: tuuu ¡ tu me dices eso? El que se viste de rosa y es un afeminado! – fuego al volcán de PG

PG: no ganas nada insultándome , solo te dejas en ridículo – dijo seriamente , en eso Marshall se dio la vuelta y golpeo en el estomago a gumball

PG: aaugh! – cayendo al piso

Fionna: príncipe!- se agacho a su lado- Marshall! Debería darte vergüenza!

Marshall: digo lo mismo! No me gusta que la gente actue asi fionna – enojado

Fionna: por que tanto alboroto? Es tan importante esa fiesta? , Si es algo en especial dimelo! Pero no te portes como un abusivo – dijo seria, Marshall sintió rabia pero luego se sintió un idiota

Marshall: .. olvídalo – sdijo saliendo flotando de ahí

Fionna: que le sucede? – dijo tomando en brazos a PG

PG: jeje tu sabes como es el – sentándose

Fionna: necesitas un medico?

PG: fi estoy bien, no es la primera vez y lo sabes , mi consistencia chiclosa me ayuda – dijo levantándose de apoco - y bien .. que haras? Iras a mi fiesta o con Marshall? No sientas presión Fi, yo-

Fionna: a la tuya , no ire con el después de lo que hizo – dijo molesta , pero en el fondo sentía que eso no era lo que quería..

PG: fantástico , te vere el viernes , gracias de nuevo y no te preocupes por Marshy ya se le pasara tu y yo lo conocemos – sonriendo y retomando su camino

Fionna: Marshall.. – pensó miradno el cielo ya estrellado

Y bien que dicen? .D , será que Marshall hizo bien? Y Fioonna eligio bien? Que pasara ¿ , muy pronto mis amados lectores ¡ un besoo


	8. Adiós Lectores

Esta historia será eliminada, perdón a todos porque la elimino. De verdad quise hacer una buena historia al principio, pero no me salió, luego de leer unas críticas releí todo y la verdad tienen razón, está mal hecha. Veré si hago otra de Hora de Aventura aunque lo dudo por ahora.. Gracias a los que leyeron hasta ahora y de nuevo perdón.

Nos leemos chicos

Atte.: DarkNeko66


End file.
